sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Wang
Nathan T. Wang (born August 8, 1956 in Los Angeles, California, USA) is an American music composer and director. He graduated from Pomona College in California and received a Ambassadorial Scholarship from Rotary International to study at Oxford University. He is the winner of the Cable Ace award for the soundtrack to the documentary The Lost Children of Berlin. He also composed the acclaimed soundtrack for the aviation film, One Six Right. Nathan Wang is a Master of Movie Music with The Beijing DeTao Masters Academy (DTMA), a high-level, multi-disciplined, application-oriented higher education institution in Shanghai, China. Composer * The Patriot Yue Fei (2015) * Brotherhood of Blades (film) (2014) * Farmland (film) (2014) * Sleeping Dogs (2012) (Multi platform game) (completed) * You Again (2010) (with Cliff Eidelman) * Sophie's Revenge (2009) (post-production) * The Legend of Pancho Barnes and the Happy Bottom Riding Club (2009) * How to Make Love to a Woman (2009) (post-production) * Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior 2 (2009) (TV) (completed) * Van Wilder: Freshman Year (2009) * War Dogs of the Pacific (2009) * Hatching Pete (2009) (TV) * Inspire Me: Weightless Flights of Discovery (2009) * It's All About the Benjamins (2009) * The Age of Believing: The Disney Live Action Classics (2008) (TV) (original music by) * Valentine (12 episodes, 2008) ** "God Only Knows" (2008) TV episode ** "She's Gone" (2008) TV episode ** "The Book of Love" (2008) TV episode ** "Act Naturally" (2008) TV episode ** "Daddy's Home" (2008) TV episode * Nuptials of the Dead (2008) (original music by) * Jack N Jill (2008) * Minutemen (2008) (TV) * Labou (2008) (V) * The Final Season (2007) * The Game Plan (2007) (with Stewart Copeland) * Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board (2007) (TV) * Tina Bobina (2007) * Flight of the Living Dead: Outbreak on a Plane (2007) (V) * … a.k.a. Flight of the Living Dead (USA: new title) * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) (V) * Everest E.R. (2006) * Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (2006) (TV) * The World According to Sesame Street (2006) * Ten Days That Unexpectedly Changed America: Massacre at Mystic (2006) (TV) * She's the Man (2006) * … a.k.a. L'homme c'est elle (Canada: French title) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) (V) * Enter the Dragonfly (2005) * San wa (2005) * … a.k.a. Shen hua (Hong Kong: Mandarin title) * … a.k.a. The Myth (International: English title) * A Really Big Problem (2005) * One Six Right (2005) * Come as You Are (2005) * "The American Experience" (1 episode, 2005) * The Great Transatlantic Cable (2005) TV episode * Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical (2005) * … a.k.a. Kifferwahn (Germany) * Perceptions (2005) (co-composer) * … a.k.a. Dangerous Perceptions (USA: new title) * The Four Chaplains: Sacrifice at Sea (2004) (TV) * A Remarkable Promise (2004) * Voices from the List (2004) (V) * Burma Bridge Busters (2003) (TV) * Charlie's War (2003) * Red Trousers: The Life of the Hong Kong Stuntmen (2003) * … a.k.a. Hong ku zi (Hong Kong: Mandarin title) * … a.k.a. Hung fu zi (Hong Kong: Cantonese title) * Who's Your Daddy? (2003/I) (V) * Price for Peace (2002) * The Black Magic (2002) * A Salute to Robert Altman, an American Maverick (2002) (TV) * "American Family" (2002) TV series (unknown episodes) * … a.k.a. "American Family: Journey of Dreams" (USA: second season title) * Vacuums (2002) * … a.k.a. Stealing Bess (USA: video title) * Shoot! (2001) * Nine Dog Christmas (2001) (V) * Forbidden City (2001) * Leui ting jin ging (2000) * … a.k.a. China Strike Force (Hong Kong: English title) (USA) * … a.k.a. Lei ting zhan jing (Hong Kong: Mandarin title) * "That's Life" (2 episodes, 2000) * The Screw-Up (2000) TV episode * Pilot (2000) TV episode * Rock, Paper, Scissors (2000) * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) (TV) * Brightness (2000) * NetAid (1999) (TV) * "Sabrina the Animated Series" (1999) TV series (unknown episodes) * … a.k.a. "Sabrina" (USA: short title) * The Brothers Flub (1999) (TV) * Storm (1999) (V) * … a.k.a. Storm Trackers * Dak ging san yan lui (1999) * … a.k.a. Gen-X Cops (Hong Kong: English title) (International: English title: literal title) * … a.k.a. Te jing xin ren lei (Hong Kong: Mandarin title) * Clowns (1999) * The Water Ghost (1998) * Wo shi shei (1998) * … a.k.a. Jackie Chan's Who Am I? (USA: cable TV title) * … a.k.a. Who Am I? * "Fat Dog Mendoza" (1998) TV series * Moses: Egypt's Great Prince (1998) (V) * "Toonsylvania" (1998) TV series (unknown episodes) * … a.k.a. "Steven Spielberg Presents Toonsylvania" * The Secret of Mulan (1998) (V) * The Magic Pearl (1997) * The Lost Children of Berlin (1997) * The Secret of Anastasia (1997) (V) * "Bruno the Kid" (1996) TV series (unknown episodes) * "Tales from the Crypt" (1 episode, 1996) * … a.k.a. "HBO's Tales from the Crypt" * The Third Pig (1996) TV episode * Ging chaat goo si 4: Ji gaan daan yam mo (1996) * … a.k.a. Jackie Chan's First Strike (USA) * … a.k.a. Jing cha gu shi 4: Zhi jian dan ren wu (Hong Kong: Mandarin title) * … a.k.a. Police Story 4: First Strike (Hong Kong: English title) * Bruno the Kid: The Animated Movie (1996) (V) * Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) (V) * "The Twisted Adventures of Felix the Cat" (1995) TV series * … a.k.a. "The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat" (USA: cable TV title) * Hung fan au (1995) * … a.k.a. Rumble in the Bronx (Hong Kong: English title) (USA) * … a.k.a. Hong fan ou (Hong Kong: Mandarin title) * … a.k.a. Red Bronx * … a.k.a. Zizanie dans le Bronx (Canada: French title) * Natural Causes (1994) * Black Belt Angels (1994) * "The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show" (1993) TV series (unknown episodes) * Nick and Noel (1993) (TV) * Animated Classic Showcase (1993) (TV) * Return to Zork (1993) (VG) * "Eek! the Cat" (1992) TV series (unknown episodes) * … a.k.a. "Eek! and the Terrible Thunderlizards" * … a.k.a. "Eek!stravaganza" * "Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures" (1992) TV series (unknown episodes) * Spellcaster (1992) * The Kiss (1992) * "China Beach" (2 episodes, 1990) * A Rumor of Peace (1990) TV episode * Holly's Choice (1990) TV episode * "Encyclopedia Brown" (1989) TV series (unknown episodes) * Screwball Hotel (1988) Music department * One Six Right (2005) (orchestrator) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (composer: additional music) (22 episodes, 1999) * … a.k.a. "Sabrina" (USA: short title) ** "Anywhere But Here" (1999) TV episode (composer: additional music) * Boogie Shoes (1999) TV episode (composer: additional music) * Boy Meets Bike (1999) TV episode (composer: additional music) * Extreme Harvey (1999) TV episode (composer: additional music) * Feats of Clay (1999) TV episode (composer: additional music) * The Last Days (1998) (associate composer) (orchestrator) * Flesh Gordon Meets the Cosmic Cheerleaders (1989) (composer: additional music) * … a.k.a. Flesh Gordon 2 * Soundtrack: * Wo shi shei (1998) (writer: "Friendship") * … a.k.a. Jackie Chan's Who Am I? (USA: cable TV title) * … a.k.a. Who Am I? * Hung fan au (1995) (writer: "You Are The One") * … a.k.a. Rumble in the Bronx (Hong Kong: English title) (USA) * … a.k.a. Hong fan ou (Hong Kong: Mandarin title) * … a.k.a. Red Bronx * … a.k.a. Zizanie dans le Bronx (Canada: French title) * Actor: * Who's Your Daddy? (2003/I) (V) .... The Arnold Horshack Experience References * * External links * Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:Living people Category:1956 births Category:Fulbright Scholars Category:American male composers Category:People from Los Angeles Category:21st-century American composers Category:Pomona College alumni Category:21st-century male musicians